


Place of Peace

by nevergotwings



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Scott can control his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight to the mutant's favorite past time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place of Peace

**Title** : Place of Peace   
**Prompt** : 102 - woods  
**Character/Pairing** : Scott Summers.  
**Word Count** : 463  
**Rating** : K  
**Warnings** : None.  
**Summary** : Insight to the mutant's favorite past time.  
**Note** : Just a little side fic for Scott's AU.

  
The weekend was devoted to being outside, always was since he was fourteen. Scott thought of nature as his second home sometimes, since he was outside all the time.

Currently, he was in the process of climbing up a tree. It was sturdy one, so that wasn’t a problem or anything. What was a problem was the fact that he liked getting to the top of a mountain or hill to see the view of wherever he was, but there hadn’t exactly been on in these particular woods. So the tree had to do.

Hands and feet worked in a set pattern to climb up the branches one after another. Climbing was something else he was used to doing. After all, he was the kid at recess in middle school who climbed to the tippy top of a tree and ended up scaring his teacher half to death. That resulted in a fun parent teacher conference. His only, actually.

Once close to the top, Scott sat on the strongest branch with one arm around the tree trunk. The sight was really worth seeing. Trees for at least two miles and then some. He smiled faintly before taking a breath and beginning the climb down.

If there was anything in life that he wasn’t a big fan of, it was the climb down. He could do it fine and dandy, he just felt like he was flying blind sometimes since you couldn’t exactly look down properly to see where you’re going.

Scott’s eyes glanced down and he saw he was close to the bottom. He shifted his footing at that moment and ended up breaking the tiny branch he was using to get to the one below, causing him to jolt and slip downwards. He hit one of the bigger branches on the way down, chest smacking into it with a groan before he landed on the ground on his back.

“Well that was fun,” he mumbled to himself, not moving. He was sure bruises and cuts would pop up since he was only in a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. But for the time, he couldn’t care less. He stayed lying in the grass, shifting his arms to behind his head so he could better look at the sky without feeling like he was making a snowman. The mutant glanced at his watch for a moment to check the time. No doubt he would lose track of time if he did this, as he tended to do. But that was the great part about nature. Someone could just go relax and forget about the world for a few hours and it wouldn’t matter much.

And that? That was the main goal of his trips. To relax and just…be for a while.


End file.
